meant to be
by laurana
Summary: well, i'll make it simple. it's a g/b, though not yet it will become one in the end. its from bra's point of veiw.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamers: ok, I don't own dragonballz/gt or the characters in it so please don't sue me

Disclamers: ok, I don't own dragonballz/gt or the characters in it so please don't sue me. 

A cool breezed swept Bra's hair about her face. She sat up in a tree looking down on a sight that made her want to cry. She was only 10, but still was in love with Goten. He was sitting with Paris on a hill watching the sunset. It was such a romantic scene. Cherry blossoms blew in swirling masses around the couple. It was the most beautiful sight Bra had ever seen. The sky was painted with pink, purple, and gray, the sun setting behind a massive lake set at the bottom of the hill. She wished that it were her in Paris's place. She knew that she was too young for him right now, so she would wait till she grew up to try to catch his eye. That was a long ways in the future though. She had to satisfy herself with lowering her ki and watching the couple, imagining that it were her instead of that woman. What if he didn't want her when she grew up? What if things stayed the way they were? She couldn't bear such a thought. She wanted to grow up and be with the man she loved. If only he loved her more than the sisterly sort of way. Well, maybe that would come in time. Maybe.

________________________________________________________________________

12 years later…….

"Bra!!! Pan is here to pick you and Trunks up for that camping trip now. Get your stuff and come down now. Trunks is already in the car." Bulma's call reached Bra's ears and she quickly gathered up her suitcases and ran down stairs and out the door. She didn't even say goodbye.

Bra jumped in the car and smiled at her bestfriend. "Where's Goten?" she asked curiously.

Pan smiled at her and replied with a shrug. "Oh, he's going and picking up Paris then meeting up with us at the airport. I can't wait to get to America!! It will be so much fun camping there for 3 weeks! No parents to boot!!"

Bra cringed at the thought of Paris going with them. Who said she could come along too anyways? Maybe Goten should have asked all of them if it was alright. _Oh well, I'll just have to look forward to 3 weeks of pure hell_. Bra smiled back at Pan as she stopped those last thoughts. She resolved to try to make the best out of it. Even if her worst competition was going to be there to muck up her fun. At least Goten was was going.

**well, hope you enjoyed that. I'll have the next chapter out in a while. Don't worry, it wont be too long.**


	2. arrival

I don't own dragonballz

I don't own dragonballz.

Bra sighed as she saw Goten and Paris walk up to her, trunks, and Pan. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. He smiled at her, which made Bra feel like her knees were about to collapse. " So, lets get on the plane and be on our way to America." Bra said it with confidence in her voice though she didn't feel very confident on the inside. _I don't know how I'm going to last for these three weeks of watching them. Ugh, I need to break them up and soon. Goten loves her and I can't stand that. I'm the saiyan princess and can do anything. With those confident thoughts she followed the others onto the plane._

3 hours later…

"My butt hurts" Trunks replied with a whine. 

"Oh shut up!!! Your not the only one who's butt has gone numb." Bra didn't mean to snap, it was mostly the fact that she had to sit by Paris and watch her and Goten make out. The sight was grinding on her nerves.

"Whoa Bra!! You don't have to be that harsh. Were going on this camping trip to relax, not start fights and yell at people." Bra looked at Pan.

"Sorry Pan, I know your right. I'll try to loosen up here." Bra smiled at her best friend and watched Pan smile back. Bra looked over at Paris and Goten again and sighed. _What a nightmare._

When they finally arrived in America they grabbed their things and decapsulized Trunk's car. They crowded in and started on their way to a camping spot known as Brown Creek. It was a place near the mountains of western Washington. It was small and not to crowded. There was a river that ran by their campsite and Brown Creek flowed swiftly into the river. Trunks paid for the campsite and they decapsulized a large tent fit for 20 people. It even had a bathroom. The group climbed inside and set up their sleeping bags. Once that was out of the way everyone went his or her own way to explore the place. Trunks went for a walk down the road to check out the campsite and whatever girl there might be to catch his interest. Pan followed him to make sure that the later didn't happen. She had a crush on Trunks for as long as Bra has had one on Goten. Pan told Bra of her crush, but Bra never told Pan of hers. Goten and Paris went to the river to go for a swim. Seeing that everyone was doing something Bra decided that she would get a fire going then cook dinner. _Well, someone has to do it and seeing that they aren't likely to, I guess that it will be me. After she got a decent fire going, Bra took out the ingredients for curry and started putting it together. By the time the others returned Bra had it done and ready to eat. She made enough to easily satisfy the 3 other saiyans there, not to mention a human and herself. Both Trunks and Goten had drool dripping down their chins, as they smelled the wonderful aroma._

"Thanks sis!! Don't mind if I do!!" Trunks said as he grabbed for the ladle. Bra quickly snatched it away from him with an evil smirk crossing her lips.

"None of you get any unless you promise to do dishes the whole time were here. Oh!! And you can clean up after me too." The others groaned at her words.

"That's not fair Bra!! Why do we have to be your little maid?" Pan whined as she looked down at the food and heard her stomach growl 

"Fine, cook your own meals, I'll just keep this to myself." Everyone was quick to agree with the arrangements when she grabbed the pot and started to make off with it. "Good, now lets get started."

They all dug in and completely devoured the contents of the pot. Pan had to stop Trunks from eating the pot as well. " That was good!! I didn't know you could cook Bra!!" he exclaimed with a smile at his sister.

"I cant. It was instant." She smiled at the group as they looked at her.

"We have to do that work for instant meals??" Pan cried a little angry. Well, she can't be too mad. It was good even though it was instant.

"Yup, now get to work!!" Bra shooed them toward the dishes and pointed down the street toward the water pump. " There's the water to clean with and here's some dish soap." She handed them the dish soap and watched as they made their way toward the pump. She smiled to herself and decided that she would award herself with a swim.

Bra put on her bikini. It was blue with white flower prints on it. She walked down to the shore of the river and put her toe in. she immediately jumped back and shivered consciously at the feel of the icy water. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I should go back to camp and forget about this. She was about to turn around when she felt hands grab her waist and lift her up. Before Bra had a chance to know what was happening she was thrown into the icy waters. She came up with a shriek and looked around to see who had done this to her. Her eyes fell on a smiling group of saiyans and one human. Bra shivered as she swam up to shore. When she got on shore she looked at her friends and yelled " your dead!!" the others immediately started to run as she chased after them throwing ki balls at them. Well, she didn't throw one at Paris knowing that she was a weakling. Bra never sunk so low as to fight someone who wouldn't be able to defend themselves, so she chased after Goten, Pan, and Trunks. They all ran into the tent and Bra had to content herself with giving them each a black eye and a promise to Trunks that Vegeta would here of this. Trunks turned pale as he thought of the beating he would get from his father. After Bra cleaned up, she went to the bathroom and put on her pj's. They were silky baby blue in color and showed off her curves perfectly. She climbed in bed and smiled at the day's events. Maybe she could enjoy this. Just maybe…_


	3. Pan and Bra

Disclaimers: I don't own dbz/gt

**Disclaimers: I don't own dbz/gt.**

**Authors words to the readers: umm, someone said in the review that I can't spell and I wanted to apologize for that. I have been spellchecking and I just want to tell you that I draw and never really write much. Infact grammer is my worst subject. Drawing is all I usually do, so I just wanted to apologize to all you who have to suffer through this story. Well, here it is…**

When Bra flopped down in her bed everyone walked into the tent following her example. Pan had the sleeping bag to her right while there was a wall to her left. Pan was placed next to Trunks and Goten next to him, followed by Paris. Bra set her head down on her crossed arms. She watched as Pan slipped inside her sleeping bag and smile at her. Bra smiled back though she didn't feel like smiling. Goten had his forehead up against Paris's with a smile as he whispered things into her ear. She was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling. Bra turned away from them to look back at Pan. She was whispering to Trunks while he smiled at her and whispered back. Bra was beginning to feel completely alone. She was beginning to wish that she never came here. She got to her feet and took one last look at everyone. Pan and Trunks were suddenly lip locked and completely ignoring her, while Goten and Paris were wrapped in each other's arms sound asleep. _Well, I doubt anyone will miss me considering they have each other to keep them company._ With her last bitter thoughts Bra swept aside the tent flap and stepped outside to walk alone in the darker hours of night.

"Hey!! Where'd Bra go?" Pan asked as she looked around the room. Trunks looked over at the empty Sleeping bag and shrugged.

"She probably went to the bathroom." He replied casually as he wrapped his arms around Pan for another deep kiss. She pushed him away and tried to sense Bra's ki. It wasn't in the bathroom so Pan got up and ran out the door in her pajamas to find her missing friend.

Bra wandered around a trail. It circled a huge pond and then went off to some other part of the camping grounds. The moon and stars reflected off of the water as she looked at it. She walked down to the edge of the pond and gazed at her reflection for a bit. She grabbed a rock and threw it at her reflection with a loud growl, which was followed by tears. Her tear streaked face gazed up at the night sky and she couldn't help but ask, " Why do I have to love him so much? I thought I could get any guy. But I realized that his love is true to the one he has right now. If only there was a way to get him to love me more than a friend."

"There is" Bra started, she didn't know anyone was around. Bra looked over her shoulder at the smiling Pan. " All we have to do is get rid of the trash. "Bra looked at her friend and saw the seriousness in her face.

"Lets do it." Bra said with an evil smirk.

I know its short, but I have other things I need to do and I just wanted to get this out for you all. Hope you enjoyed it somewhat.


End file.
